strawberry laugh Luka x Kaito
by Kurohime-sama
Summary: Why do you want strawberry and not blueberry ? Because it reminds me of your pretty hair ! New writer !
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC : Luka x Kaito Strawberry laugh

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID (unfortunately)

Ch1:The old newbie Kaito POV

"Kaito , what ice-cream do you want ?''

"Strawberry !"

"Oh , really ? I thought you preferred blueberry ?"

"No I like strawberry because it reminds me of your pretty hair , Luka !"

"Kaito you`re so funny ! That`s why I like you so much !"

"Why ?"

"Because you`re the only person who can make me laugh !"

It was my first day in highschool , I was staring out the window dreaming of a delicious ice-cream . You see I don't care about anything except for my family , graduating and ice-cream. My peaceful little moment was interrupted by a bunch of squeals.

"Kaito-kun , I missed you sooo much !"yelled a brown-headed girl

"No I missed you more !"squealed another one

"KAITO-SAMA I LOVE YOU !" shrieked a blondie .

Man I hate my class, I mean it`s only been the first day of school and here are already a group of annoying fangirls . Well , I can`t really help it…without being rude I consider myself quite handsome and attractive to any air-headed girl.

The bell rang and we all took our seats as Kiyoteru-sensei entered the class . I obviously sat at the back of the class to avoid as many people as possible. I`m not exactly a social person even though my best friend Luki keeps telling me he prefers hanging out with me than anyone else in the class. He`s a great friend , at least I`m not too lonely.

"Good morning everyone !"spoke Kiyoteru-sensei. "This year is your first year of highschool ,so you better work hard.''

Great like I need to work hard ."By the way we have a new student , be sure to greet her well. Come in and introduce yourself"exclaimed the sensei. That`s when I saw a pink-haired girl enter the room . Wow, I almost fell off my chair, I mean look at her: She had long silky pink hair down to her waist ,beautiful round dazzling aqua eyes and a flawless body. Her expression was dead though , she looked like one of those emo girls you see in American police movies. Even though she was new, I sensed something familiar in her .

"Hello everyone , my name is Megurine Luka and I come from England"said the newbie coldly.

"Why you are most welcome here , beautiful! ''replied a purple-haired freak with a smirk on his face .

"Now , now Gakupo-kun don't start scaring her like that ."stated Kiyoteru-sensei with a smile . " Anything else you would like to add Luka-chan ?"

"No"

"Oh…uh very well , go take a seat next to Kaito-kun at the back"

Wait what? She`s sitting next to me?! Well I hope I get to know her….Wake up Kaito ! You have to study hard and not worry about girls! Ugh…I can be so weird in my head sometimes…

"Oi Kaito you okay?! You know you`re blushing!''whispered Luki

I jumped out of my chair"WAAAHH!?"

"Kaito-kun what`s wrong !?''questioned Kiyoteru-sensei

Oh great, just great it`s just been 20 minutes since school started and I`m already catching attention to myself.

''Sorry sensei , I`m huh…I got startled by something !" I quickly responded obviously blushing a bit.

''Nevermind just don`t scream too loud next time and stay focused ."

Homeroom ended forty minutes later , next class was English. Me and Luki packed our staff and headed to the class on the 2nd floor . We were walking when I felt a tug on my bag , I turned around to find Miku . She was this fangirl and considered herself as a diva and always applied too much make-up. She`d look prettier without her silly pigtails and all the paint she applies on her face thinking she looks good.

"Kaito-kun, what happened in class ?! Was it the newbie ?! Did she say something rude to you ?! If she did I`ll warn her not to disrespect you !" She sounded worried and frustrated .

"What ?! Oh it was nothing !"

"So she was rude to you !"

"No she wasn't , she didn't do anything to me !"

"But Kaito-kun , I`m worried because I l-''she was cut off.

"Sorry , to bother but where is the English room ?" It was none other than Megurine Luka. I felt my heart beat faster. Why was I feeling weird around her ?! It`s only been one hour since I saw her ?!

"O-oh the English class ?! I`m going there why don't you follow me and Luki ,here?" I blurted.

"Okay , thank you " she coldly whispered.

"Kaitooooo-kuuuuuuuuunn , I wasn't finished !You there Luka-san how dare you cut me ?! I was speaking about important stuff to Kaito-k-"She got interrupted again.

"Yo Kaito , you coming or not ?"

"OH YEAH ! Coming Luki, sorry . Um Luka-san this way !"

She nodded and Miku pouted.

"Kaito-kun stop ignoring me !When I`m speaking you must listen to me !" she squealed. I hated her attitude and scolded her.

"Miku-san you`re making me , Luki and Luka-san late for class . Leave us alone ."With that I took off making sure Luka was following me . I turned back to see Miku glaring at us . Well I wasn`t expecting this . Oh whatever , besides Miku was one of the stickiest girls I`ve known and she always acts so superior to others. I wonder how guys in my class found her cute. Well back to class, we arrived a bit late, sat down and started to listen. I had to write a presentation about myself in English as a first lesson. Yay, like anyone doesn't know how to say "Hello my name`s Shion Kaito , nice to meet you !"

"Good morning my name is Megpoid Gumi, nice to meet`ya !"

'' Hello my name is Kagamine Len, I look forward to get along with you !"

"My name is Lily, I`m happy to be in this class."

"Mornin` , the name`s Yuuma Vy2, glad to meet`ya all ."

"Hey minna-san, I`m Piko.''

"Yo minna ! I`m Kagamine Rin ,Len`s twin sis`"

"I`m Oliver , I hope we have fun this year !"

"My name is Sakine Meiko , GOOD TO MEET ALL OF YOU !"

I wasn't very interested in knowing who was who until '' she ''came up :

"Hello everyone, I`m Megurine Luka ."

She had a perfect british accent not too thick but still with a hint of elegance and -. My thoughts were cut off by the teacher.

"You the blue-haired boy, I told you to introduce yourself !"

"Kaito Shion , pleasure meeting you "I said fastly probably too fast.

Jeez, I just wont stop making a fool of myself in front of my classmates.

It`s never happened to me to be an idiot as much as now.

Was it because of this weird feeling for that girl?!

"And the last group will be Kaito-kun, Len-kun and Luka-chan."

It caught my attention , I had a long-term project with Luka ! I`ll be able to know her better. I had to do my best, since the project was worth a lot of points for our grades. Luckily I was with Len and he was a straight-A student. I suppose Luka was a performing student too. Good I knew I was going to get an excellent grade and what`s more a chance to know Luka. Poor Luki, he got stuck with Vy2,a rebellious guy and Lily , a girl who doesn't wear enough clothes and who`s known for being quite the whore…I guess I`ll try to help him a bit during the year…

"Kaito-kun?"

"Oh, what ? !Oh sorry Len-kun !''

"Are you ready? We have to start working. "

"Right, right …Okay so what`s our theme ?"

"England and the English language, it`s easy to talk about and we`re lucky to have Luka-chan her , she`s from England ! Nee, Luka-chan?"

"You`re right Len-kun ! " she said smiling.

Wow, that girl is so gorgeous and a lovely smile like that is just, wow !

"Soooo Luka-chan, tell us about yourself , how was England ?! Sensei said we should sympathize first!" bursted Len all jolly to hear Luka talk about herself.

Wait? Herself ?! I better listen!

"Well I guess for starters I was born in Japan sixteen years back then. "

"Oh really? Where did you live ?"

''Near the train station , up the sakura tress hill but now its gone…."

The sakura hill?! Wait THE Sakura hill !

"I had a friend there! He was really nice , actually we were neighbours . If I remember clearly we used to see each other almost everyday but then I moved away. I don't know if he still lives there ."

"Ano..Luka-san do you remember his house number ?!"I questioned loudly.

She backed up a bit surprised by the question. Sure, Kaito why don't you ask her where she lives , what she eats in the morning, ooh and get her phone number ! I`m such a baka sometimes!

"He used to live in the house 2"

"Wait , I`m living there !"I screamed

''huh ?!"mumbled Len clearly confused.

"D-did you live there since you were little Kaito-kun?''questioned Luka with big round eyes.

"I`ve lived there all my life…"I paused"I think I was your childhood friend!"

"Kaito-kun, you were her childhood friend ?"

"Yes Len-kun , I knew Luka-chan as my best friend , sixteen years ago

…

…

And I never forgot her…"

"Kaito-kun…Kaito-kun, I can't believe it's you !"I blurted from the top of my lungs . I couldn't believe it , my best friend was in front of me ! The person I admired the most , the one who made me smile , who made me laugh !

Oh dear , I bet he thinks I`m weird ! I meen I changed so much physically and mentally !

"Luka-chan ?"

"Len-kun ? Ah sorry , I was uh…thinking…um…"

"Luka-chan , class is over !"stated Len

"Come on Luka-san …um if you don't , can I ask you a few questions ?"asked Kaito with what seemed like a smile .

I wonder what he wants to ask ?


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID

Ch2 Just like that…

Kaito's POV

It's already been three weeks since she arrived here. I have to say she did become quite famous around school. She was an outstanding student in all subjects (even in sports), she was the nicest person anyone could meet and there was that beauty of hers that would melt you away in an instant. Boys were swarming around her like little ducklings following their mother, they would ask her out and call her stuff like "angel" or "beauty" which kind of irritated me. The good thing was she always rejected them. That's where I'm a lucky man: I've been hanging out with Luki and Len, which somehow resulted in me hanging out with Rin, Luka and Gumi. We started forming this little group of our own, enjoying ourselves like we knew each other since we were born! I really am lucky, I've never felt this good in sixteen years. Maybe socializing was something I needed after all? Or was it something else, something more ?

Luka's POV

I can't believe it' already been such a long time since I came back here! I'm glad I met Len and Gumi along with Rin, Kaito and Luki. They're all so kind! I feel like I don't need to keep up that cold barrier I used to put around me before. My grades haven't decreased and I'm still first in class! I wish that bliss would last. It's just so nice to spend some quality time with everyone. I hope it never ends, that is until we graduate. Well I shouldn't worry about that for now! I need to make sure I succeed in every subject and keep my friends happy and cheerful. Yes, happy….

No POV

Drrrriiinnngggg ! The bell rang signaling the students it was time for lunch.

"Alright! Super two hours lunch time here we come!" yelled Rin.

"Come on guys! I wanna eat at the roof!" squealed Gumi pulling on Luki

"Slow down you girls! Len and Kaito still aren't here." said Luka with a worried smile.

A voice spoke "No need to slow down, we're here! Come on Gumi, I'll race you!"

"Jeez Len wait up! I know you want to race but at least wait for me!"

"Sorry Kaito, I don't wait for slowpokes!" shouted Len sticking his tongue out.

"Oh you, just you wait!" said a running Kaito trying to catch up to Len and Gumi.

"For crying out loud, it's like we're back in kindergarten!" sighed Luki.

"That's why it's fun! "protested Rin.

"But still…"

"Aww, come on guys don't argue over such little details. We still have to catch to them, you know, or Gumi will eat all of our bentous!"

"Ooh that's right! Come on!" realized the blond twin pulling her two friends.

They finally reached the roof and saw that their friends had already laid everything on the floor. They all enjoyed lunch with cheerful smiles. Every once in a while, Rin would complain to Gumi for stealing her food but soon Luka would fix the problem and the three of them would giggle together. The boys watched them with understanding grins. The young teens were best friends and it was meant that way.

Drrriiinnngggg ! The bell again, this time it was time to go back inside and study.

"Aww man, lunch time always pasted too fast!" complained an annoyed Gumi.

"Be glad, they let us eat at least, Cabbage girl!" stated Kaito

"Yo Bakaito I don't remember asking you for an answer!" replied Gumi with a smirk on her face.

"Bakai-?! Damn you Gumi!"said Kaito with an unamused face. "You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"I know that, that's why I called you BA-KAI-TO!"

"Cabbage girl…" mumbled the now embarrassed boy

"And what about me? Don't I have a nickname?! "asked Len. "Nee, Luka?!"

"I guess so…How about Banana boy?" thought Luka pulling a smile.

"I love it!" he blurted, trapping Luka in a brotherly hug. At that Kaito flinched, feeling a spark of jealousy. Ever since, the pinkette returned, she didn't pay a lot of attention to Kaito. Sure, they were friends but he wanted to remember the sweet innocent girl she was. Nothing was wrong with her of course but even though they hanged out a lot, he never had a real conversation with her. It's like she forgot he was her childhood friend.

Kaito's POV

Yay MATHS class! Yay, Maths teacher…. Why was I happy of having Maths? It's one of the easiest and most boring subjects in the world. I'll say it again, I can be such a baka sometimes. Maybe I was happy because apart from Sports and History, this was my only class with Luka, alone…

But today I was tired of her ignoring me. In class I can understand, because she wants good grades(even though she gets perfect grades whenever she wants).

But ignoring me when there's no one but us, I'm sick of it! Yes that's right, I`ll confront her later when school ends. Good thinking Kaito like that you'll-Wait what?! I need to calm down! What's wrong with me? I sound like a stalker or worse! Wake up Kaito!

I really need to know what's going on with me about her…

I mean she's my childhood friend right?

OK SHORT AND NO EMOTIONS IN THERE! I'M SORRY ! 3rd CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER!


End file.
